Tears to Shed
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: After Rosalie Hale is transformed, she has feelings for Edward. He could care less and leaves her to pine for him for all eternity. With the appearance of Bella in their lives, it begins to gnaw at Rosalie, until she can't take it anymore and leaves. Etc


_AN: Okay, a Rosalie based story. One of two i will be writing. The other is called EVERY ROSE HAS IT'S THORNS (not posted yet). I know, i do this a lot...i should have been cranking out the last couple of chapters for FALLING STARS, but this chapter has been in the works for a couple of months now and needed to be posted. i hope you all understand that i have a terribly over avtive imagination and can not listen to a song, watch a movie or read a book without the gears in my imagination starting to turn and give me ideas. It's terribly annoying sometimes, but i just need to write. Especially when i bored in class and need to scape to a different world. Writing helps._

_I will promise this much for this story. It will not follow Twilight at all in the aspect that James starts his hunt or anything. I have a whole other plan for this. FS is my Twilight close knit write. i will not be doing that again with any other story. That's a garuntee. _

_Now, imma stop my long rant (sorry about that) and let you get to Chapter 1. ENJOY!!!_

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Title of Fiction comes from The Corpse Bride. That's where i got the idea for the story. The song. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Changing**

**~Rochester, 1933**

Pain, like none I'd ever endured before, overtook me as the gorgeous man had said it would. What had I done to deserve such agony? Nothing to this man to be sure! But he claimed to be helping me. How could this be help? Was I so crazy as to think that if he were going to kill me, he'd do it quickly? I'd just been attacked and raped by the man I trusted most, besides my father, and now this gorgeous angel felt inclined to put me through a great deal more pain, as if I hadn't already endured enough for one night.

Dear God! The pain was spreading throughout my whole body! I was burning alive! At least that is what it felt like to me. My blurring sight could not make out any orange or flame, only a dark figure to my left- or was it my right? - I had no inkling of idea as to my surroundings or whereabouts- but the fire could still be felt.

I let out scream after scream, but my writhing and yelling did nothing to cool the flame that engulfed every centimeter of my body. Soon, I lapsed into silence and allowed the figure next to me to whisper to me. But what he whispered, had I not been going through what I was, were unbelievable words that I would have other wise shunned had I not been right there, writhing in pain.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You I presume to be, and I dare say what a surprise it is for you of all people to be in this position, Rosalie Hale. I am a vampire. I've bitten you, and the pain you are enduring is the transformation from human to…what I am."

Dr. Cullen. I'd never cared for him or his family. They were all so much more beautiful than I. Especially Mrs. Cullen's brother, Edward Mason. I'd had eyes for him for many a month, but I'd fallen in with Royce before I could try for Mr. Mason.

He continued to explain what was to be expected once the fire was extinguished. I couldn't have hoped hard enough for that to be ever so soon.

Counting the seconds was the only thing I could do to even attempt to ignore the fire. Five hundred, six hundred, a thousand. The time blended together in a painful glob. The seconds were only marked by the beat of my rapidly increasing heart rate. No other sound, but my ragged breathing could be heard around me.

After three hundred thousand seconds, voices broke through the fiery silence.

"Carlisle! What on earth…?" The voice was female, and she trailed off as the doctor rose from the place where he'd been from the moment I'd gained consciousness.

"Esme. Edward. You are home early." He was calm, but there was a strain in his tone.

"What have you done Carlisle? Do you realize who this is?"

This was a new voice to me. It had to have belonged to Edward.

He was angry, and that sent a pang through my racing heart. He didn't approve of the doctor's actions. I couldn't say that I agreed either, but his anger was more important than the scenario of my transformation.

"Rosalie Hale. She'll be too easily recognized. We'll have to leave now."

None of his words truly registered with me. The only thing that attracted my attention, commanded it to the point where I almost forgot the fire, was the fact that he knew my name. He knew it, and had spoken it aloud.

The rest of the conversation was lost to me though. The fire rose in temperature then, and sent my heart flying at an alarming rate. It's beat rose and rose until it threatened to explode. The flame began to recede from my toes and fingertips. The strength I had been feeling rise became fully known with every inch the flame moved closer to my heart.

When the fire had fully entered my chest, my heart flew to greater heights, spluttered a few last beats, and then stopped all together. I was officially dead. But I was still breathing. _Vampire_. That had been what Dr. Cullen had called himself and what I had become. I didn't have much time to take much of anything in around me before an unbearable burning lit the whole of my throat.

An astonished hiss escaped my lips, startling me.

"Rosalie?"

Carlisle came around the table I was sitting on to look me in the eyes. They were topaz and careful. My eyes followed his every step, but didn't focus long on him. My sights darted around the room, forcing the burning to the back of my mind, and trying to take in as much detail as I could.

I didn't hear Carlisle speaking anymore though. My eyes had come to a stop on the stony planes of Edward Mason's gorgeous face. His eyes were black and cold. He glared icily at me, irises penetrating my soul as if he could read my…

"I can," he hissed lowly.

The woman, whom I presume was Esme, glanced quickly at her brother…

"I'm not really her brother. She's my _mother_ for all intents and purposes actually."

I was mesmerized by the way his lips formed around each word that escaped his mouth. Wait. Mother? So, she was to be my mother for all intents and purposes as well?

Edward nodded.

I shrugged, not really caring what was really happening here.

Glancing around the room again, I came to stare at a mirror. In a movement so quick that before I'd even completely thought out the movement, I was already in motion, I was in front of the full-length mirror across the room from me.

Looking into the reflection, I was quickly taken aback. A gasp escaped me. I was gorgeous! Much more beautiful than I had ever thought I was as a living human! My skin was a lucid cream that accentuated my golden blonde locks and my narrow face. Strength pulsed through every muscle, but I was still the slim woman I had been for some time, but I still wasn't as curvy as I was supposed to be.

The true shock, out of my whole appearance, was the splash of red on my face. My formerly purplish blue eyes were now a frightening crimson red. They made me look truly evil…

"Those will disappear within a year if you choose our diet." Carlisle was behind me, his voice just barely reaching my consciousness. He must have noticed how I was touching my face just around my blood red eyes.

"Your diet?" I asked in an offhanded tone.

"Yes. Instead of human blood, we feed on animal instead." That was Esme. She came up behind me, next to her husband and smiled warmly at me. "You're very beautiful, Rosalie. A pretty name as well."

My smile looked forced, even to me as I tried to take everything in.

Blood. I needed blood. At the mention of the word, the burning at the back of my throat roared to life…

Edward sighed, clearly exasperated. "You'd better take her hunting Carlisle. She's extremely thirsty."

I nodded very discreetly, but both Esme and Carlisle acknowledged the motion. They nodded in unison; each took one of my hands, and led me to the back door. Edward didn't move even a millimeter from his spot in the corner. He wasn't coming. That hurt, but I was too overwhelmed with the burning to think much on it.

"Close your eyes and just listen. Let the prey come to you," Carlisle whispered, coaching me.

I did what he said and closed my red eyes to the world, taking in only what I could hear and smell. Pine, grass, meat…pulsing blood. It hit me out of nowhere. Just about a mile from where I stood was the splashing thump of a beating heart. Without so much as an okay or a word to Carlisle, I was off towards it. I could smell its spicy scent and already seemed to taste its delicious taste.

My arms went around the neck of a deer, my teeth sunk into its neck and everything inside of me seemed to explode. The warm liquid flowed flawlessly into my mouth; I swallowed quickly, allowing room for more. The deer yelped once and struggled for only a few seconds before it went limp in my arms. When I had drained the creature, I stepped back and wiped my tingling mouth with the sleeve of the blouse Esme had lent me.

Never had I tasted anything so delicious. Not to my memory anyway. Foods I use to love just sounded disgusting now that I compared them with the blood I'd just taken in. There was no comparison at all. Blood was all I would ever ingest again.

Carlisle approached me slowly as I turned to face him. I needed more blood, but something else was nagging at the back of my mind. Something important to me wouldn't let me think about more blood. I needed to do something, but what was it?

"How do you feel Rosalie?" Carlisle asked quietly.

I didn't have an answer. I had no idea how I felt. That thing at the back of my mind was bugging me too much. I just couldn't get a hold on anything else.

Then, like bright light illuminating a pitch-black room, the thought made itself completely known.

"Royce. He can't go on. He did this to me," I was whispering, not really talking to Carlisle, but my voice was audible enough for him to hear my words clearly.

My new father sighed, which was a sad noise. It caught my attention only briefly.

"I was afraid this would happen."

"That what would happen?" it was a unconsciously spoken question.

"That you would feel that need for revenge on him and his friends. I do not usually condone violence of any kind, especially where humans are concerned, but I can make an exception this time." He pursed his lips for a second before continuing. "Just, when you do take your revenge, be careful. Don't feed on their blood. That's all I ask of you."

I didn't smile but I nodded. I was grateful that he was not going to try and stop me. That would have made this situation a little uncomfortable. I hadn't even been welcomed into the family by everyone yet, but I already felt like a daughter to Carlisle. He really did seem to care about me as well. That was a good feeling. To be cared about.

* * *

_AN2: Please click that Review button. You know you want to! Even if you just say "good" or "bad". plz leave a review! it takes me a long time to think out these chapters and how to word things, and it helps to know i have supporters there. if nobody reviews...i feel like its not good anyway and tend to lose interest in writing that one, ir i lose steam and just can't come up with anything for it. _


End file.
